The Letter
by makesmewonderx3
Summary: Read if you're in the mood for a cry! Draco gives Pansy news she's not ready to handle. Later on, Hermione receives a letter from the heartbroken girl.


Pansy's POV ::

I opened my eyes. Sunshine was pouring through my dormitory curtains, casting patches of light across the floor. I curled two fists and rubbed at my eyes, attempting to wake up. Yawning, memories of the previous evening flooded me.

Draco and I were messing around in an empty courtyard last night. His fingertips seared my skin as his hands moved like butterfly wings across my body. I remember tearing at his oxford shirt. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against mine, his lips on my lips, his words in my ear. Draco's voice reached my heart, my soul. I looked up at the stars, wondering if it was ever possible to be this happy again, even in Heaven.

But there are always two sides to a story. Before sneaking off with him we had a fight. I sat up in bed, recalling the clash. Draco was always acting mysterious — leaving the Slytherin dorm with no explanation, disappearing for a few days, keeping most emotions to himself. Yet recently he was acting even stranger. He would vanish from my sight ever day, from the afternoon to dinner time. I would sit with him at the Slytherin table and question where he went, every day. His reply was always the same. Draco would lean into me, his grey eyes close, his lips parted, a smirk on his lips; he would tell me that he loved me. And that was that, every day; no other answer. Eventually I stopped asking where he was going.

Now, here I am just a morning after. It was Saturday. I reached for my wristwatch on the nightstand. Instead, my finger brushed parchment. I grabbed the folded paper, inspecting it. The object was unmarked. I unfolded the parchment and recognized the handwriting immediately.

Pansy —

I want to talk to you about something. Come to the Slytherin common room at ten thirty this morning.

— Draco

I tossed the parchment on the bedside table, wondering how the note got into my room. Grabbing my watch I checked the time: ten twenty. I cursed to myself, jumping out of bed. No other girls were in my bedroom at the moment, most of them had probably gone to breakfast without telling me.

I smoothed my hair descending the steps from my bedroom to the common room. A figure with light hair was sprawled on the couch. He heard me coming and turned around. Draco's eyes fell on me.

"Morning Draco," I murmured, hugging him. He returned the gesture like a brick wall would. "What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Sit down; I want to talk to you about something." Draco said, and I took a seat on the couch next to him.

"What's the matter? You can tell me anything you know." I reached for his hand, twining my fingers with Draco's.

There were two glasses of water on the coffee table. He took a sip from one and looked at me. "I want to explain why I've been missing every day."

I nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Okay."

Draco looked away for a second, biting his lip. "I'm seeing someone else."

I furrowed my eyebrows, opening my mouth to protest. "No you're not. We're exclusive. We have been dating for months, Draco."

The blonde met my eyes. "I can't date you anymore. I'm in love with another girl."

"You're …." I couldn't even repeat what he said. "Who?"

He let out a bitter laugh. "This will only make you even angrier … I'm in love with Hermione Granger."

I shook my head. "You can't be. You're Draco Malfoy, you only date purebloods. And you're in love with me!" I cried.

"I thought I was in love with you. But I realized I had /no/ idea what love was until I started seeing Hermione. I spent hours with her every day." Draco looked at me.

My fingers wrapped around the cool water glass, the condensation loosening my grip. I was losing my grip on Draco. "You can't be serious." I replied, my voice barely audible. "The Draco I knew would never spend a second on a mudblood like—"

"Pans, you're being unfair. Hermione is more than that." Draco pleaded.

"Don't call me Pans, Draco. My friends call me that. You are no friend of mine; you're a stranger to me now." I stood up, dropping my glass. It shattered, and Draco winced. I raced to my bedroom, grabbing a piece of parchment.

* * *

Hermione's POV ::

I looked in the mirror, my fingers curling around my brown hair. It was almost four thirty, the time when Draco and I met each day. Today was Saturday so we had more time. I bit my lip, trying not to smile. But the truth was as soon as I see Draco I smile. Falling in love with him came as a shock, yet nothing has felt so natural.

I heard a whoosh. Spinning on my heel, I whipped around, looking for an intruder who somehow could have heard my thoughts. Instead I saw a bundle of parchment stacked neatly on my pillow. It looked like three pages as I walked closer to scrutinize the mysterious papers. I sat on my bed and picked up the bundle, perusing the first page. Someone had written me a letter. I started to read the paper on top.

Hermione —

You probably expect me to be mad. And I am; quite frankly I hate you right now. But if you are what make Draco happy, I have to live with that. I love Draco, and being in love means that you want what is best for him, no matter what it means for you. Now it means I have to let him go.

Take care of Draco. That was all I wanted, him and me only. I did it all for him, but still he was lonely. Draco is all I want is a guy, except for returned affection. He played me like a yo-yo. We would talk every night before bed, but once I caught him with a sixth year. He would open up to me, telling me the problems he faces. But then Draco would ignore me without cause for days. The truth is I can't say Draco's name and smile at the same time anymore. It hurts too much, even minutes after we broke up.

He told me he loves you. If you love him, there are some things you should know. But if you love him, you should already know. His mother is hard to get along with. Don't be hurt if she forgets your name. Draco doesn't open up easily. If he ever talks about how he's feeling, listen. He doesn't always need advice, but he always needs someone to listen. Let him help you with his homework. Draco loved it when I asked him for help in potions. He will get to know you so well that Draco will be able to read you like a book with one glance at your face; don't be surprised when he can describe how you're feeling before you can. Draco has built walls around his heart. Once you tear down one wall you have changed him forever. Get to know Blaise — if Zabini approves of you, you're basically set in the relationship. When Draco gets mad he'll say things without thinking. His words will sting you, but don't just listen to his words, read his eyes. No matter how he does in Quidditch, tell him he did well. Never take off the jewelry he buys you. Laugh at his jokes. Tell him his hair looks nice (this will never be a lie, Draco has beautiful hair). The Malfoys come first, always. Family will take up his time. Wear something breathtaking when you meet his parents. When you're around his friend, don't hesitate if he kisses you. That's rare. Draco is a pure Slytherin through and through, so make him works for what he wants. He loves a challenge.

After you read this, don't act different around me. I don't think I can ever see you together, not for a while. I can't even think about him without getting sick — when I picture him right now, my heart starts beating. My eyes start to water. My heart aches for the past. My mind is racing, images of our history flying past me. I am losing my mind. I feel psychically worn out I miss him so much. My heart is broken. It is only when you open yourself to love that your heart can break. Magic means nothing to me right now, seeing as no spell can make me whole. Only Draco can. I'm so mad at him that I hate him, but I still love him. I would take him back in a second if he asked me to.

I am going to stop writing now. I can hardly read what I'm scribbling my vision is so blurred. And I don't want to make you think I'm as pathetic as I feel. —Pansy.

I dropped the letter and started to cry.


End file.
